nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Igniatus
"'' Humph , that's all you're capable of?! You were a really bad entertainement to be honest... Your performance was so lame that I don't think you're worthy enough to make me use my drain on you... Oh ! I have a great idea ! What if I offer you a free and long journey in the Limbo?! Maybe seeing you in pain would be a better distraction than your fighting skills, and if you beg really hard for it during your sufferings, I can change my mind if I'm in the mood to give you my famous killing blow! ahahah !" - Igniatius, adressing to a knight he just bet. '''This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading !' Igniatus, also known as The Shadow of Malovelence ''or ''The Vicious Mage is an undead mage who belongs to The 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . *History *Abilities *Trivia History Igniatus was once a mage from the Kingdom of Liones during old times ( when the Seven Deadly Sins weren't gathered), a very "powerful and respectable Mage" as most of the citizen from the kingdom would say. But in the darkness, he managed to create a cult made of people seeing him as a "savior send by the god" or at least , what Igniatus made them believe. That cult would follow whatever he does or says. His treacherous nature was revealed as soon as he clarified his goal to all his followers : Reaching Immortality. In fact Igniatus studied already for a long time in the Royal Library of Liones all the forbidden rituals or spell which have a bound with longevity and immortality, he tried most of them but none of them seemed to have an efficient effect.. But one day he learned about The Limbo , a dimension where undead people where imprisonned, and saw it as the opportunity to acquire immortality by casting a dimensional-bounding spell to The Limbo to be able to benefit from the undead's immortality. But casting the spell needed a special item, an ancient relic which was abl e to create breaches between two different planes : The Occulus Scepter . But Igniatus knew where to find it. So one night, he sent a little group of skilled followers to steal The Occulus Scepter in the Relics Chamber of the Royal Castle while he was preparing the ritual with the rest of the followers in a abandonned tower deep in the plains. The followers finally brought the relic : the ritual could begin.Igniatius took the Scepter in his hands and thought that it could be a great staff for a mage of his rank. While all the followers helped Igniatus casting the spell, Igniatus had a light in the eyes : he saw a portal emerging in front of him : It was a breach to The Limbo . He was so astonished that he couldn't move. But soon after the portal opened, a lot of decomposed and bony arms went out the portal and took the first thing they found, Igniatus, and brought him into The Limbo and the portal closed immediately after since any mage was able to maintain the connection between the two dimensions. All the followers stood up and wondered what just happened... But soon after another portal opened and a skeleton animated by fel energy went out of it. At first, all the followers were scared but soon they realised that the skeleton in front of them wore Igniatus' clothes. They kneeled to the new born Igniatus, who, filled with joy, looked at his followers and said :" Everything went much better than expected, not only I became immortal , but I gained new powers, let's test them!" In fact when he was in The Limbo he saw The First One and got instantly crushed by his might. But soon after the Reaper's Curse brought him back to life and he knew what he had to do : Freeing himself and the undeads from the limbo to be able to execute The First One 's will. So he moved his scepter towards him and a blast of green and unholy energy reduced the tower , as well as all his cult , to shreds. Looking at what he managed to do in a single attack made him feel a lot of pleasure, which grew since he knew that it's far from being all what he's able to do now... Abilities Fel Blast : By concentring his magic energy in his scepter, Igniatus is able to create a short range big blast which rips almost everything appart in its area. Barrier of Reflection '''; By concentrating energy in the palm of his hand , Ingniatus can create a magical barrier around him or an area which protects people in it be reflecting spells back to their casters and by sending a huge shockwave proportional to the strengh put into physical attacks to the offensers. '''Transfer : Using his dimensional bound to The Limbo , Ingniatus can send anybody he wants, even if it's for a short time, to that other dimension, so they became ethereal in this world. People hit by this spell have their magic resistance weakened a lot and are generally enable to move due to the intense suffering pain from the body disruption between two different planes. This is a good technique to amplify the power of his spells on somebody or protect himself from physical attacks. Drain : Igniatus' favorite spell. Allows him to drain out all forms of energy from his target to refill his magical power and stamina lost during a fight. Trivia This character is inspired of Pugna from the game DOTA 2. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse